King Clarence
by AnimatedNation
Summary: A field trip to the Aberdale Museum of Royal Artistry turns into another one of Clarence's exciting adventures...in story telling! *first Clarence story*


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CLARENCE. CLARENCE RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO CARTOON NETWORK AND SKYLAR PAGE ((now Christopher Rothbell*))**

**#getreadyforalongbuttAN**

_**I'M SORRY ABOUT THE SPACING!**_

**Clarence at his most imaginative! I love Clarence almost as much as I love Spongebob...and honestly, I think that's saying something for me. **

**This story is something that started out as a basic comic strip that my brother was helping me put with but wound up turning it into a story. I feel that Clarence is becoming a more respected show and that's AMAZING to be honest! And now, ENJOY! Oh, this story is a mess and mix of awful story telling and a crack pairing...**

***if you are against certain pairings or other triggers or whatever that you don't agree with in this story OR in the Clarence fandom then please close this tab! Thank you!***

Clarence bounced a little in his seat.

The class was on a field trip to the Aberdale Museum of Royal Artistry. He was mainly excited for the fact that they were going to be learning about the times when Kings and Queens ruled the World.

"Are you excited, Belson?" He asked his grumpy 'friend'. Belson grunted in response. "Clarence, can you just be quiet for once?"

"Hmm...Nope!" Clarence responded with a grin. His innocence was almost as sickening as anything. Belson groaned and slid down further in his seat.

Clarence, now bored with talking to Belson, turned around in his seat on the bus to face his two best friends. Sumo and Jeff.

"Psst...Sumo...Jeff..." Clarence whispered for no reason. Sumo looked up at Clarence, as did Jeff. "What's up, dude?" Sumo asked. Wow. He and Jeff were being civil with one another for once instead of bickering about germs or something else trivial.

"When do you guys think we'll get there?"

Jeff thought for a moment. "Well, determining the next few exits and lights, I assume another thirty to forty minutes. That's if our bus driver even knows where he's going..." He muttered the last part beneath his breath.

Ms. Baker spun around when she heard the pudgy boy groan. "Clarence! Can you please sit the right way?"

"...Yes, Ms. Baker..." Clarence stated in defeat.

Ms. Baker smiled. "Thank you." She turned back around in her own seat.

Clarence was just about to stand back up once more before the bus was slowly pulling off to the side of the road.

"What the heck?! Why'd we stop?!" Belson blurted out.

The bus driver heaved a sigh. "Sorry kids. The engine was about to blow. I'll call a replacement. But, in the meantime, please stay seated while we fix the problem."

Not many kids followed these institutions of course.

Ms. Baker tried to calm them down...to no avail whatsoever.

Clarence suddenly thought of something. "GUYS!" He shouted getting everyone's attention.

"What is it, Clarence?" Kimby asked.

Clarence giggled. "I have a story to tell! Gather round, my children." He motioned everyone to sit towards the middle of the bus. Sumo and Jeff sat on the outside edge of the seat behind Clarence. Belson was even mildly interested in Clarence's 'story'.

"Alright everyone. Who wants to hear an epic tale? A tale about Courageous Kings, Brave Knights, and Beautiful princesses! A tale about love and loss, triumph and tragedy, mind and muscles."

Everyone '**ooh'd**' and '**ahh'd**'.

Everyone besides Belson. "Psh, please, Clarence. There's already millions of stories about these kinds of things..."

"I wanna hear it!" Percy's high pitched voice sounded from a few seats down. Every other student echoed Percy and slouched even more towards Clarence in anticipation.

Belson crossed his arms and sighed.

Clarence grinned a mischievous grin. "Alright...all I need is some volunteers. I'm the King of the Kingdom of Aberdale. Who wants to be the King of the Forgotten Foreground?"

Belson's face brightened. "I do!"

"Alright, Belson. Nathan will be the Darkish Knight. Dustin can be your apprentice, leaving Percy to be your royal jester!" Clarence and the others paused when Percy cheered adorably. "...Any who..." Clarence slowly began. "Since I'm the King, Sumo-"

"I wanna be the princess!"

"...Okay, Sumo, you're the princess. We'll just refer to you as 'her, and she'. This leaves Jeff as my Knight. He can be the Shiny Knight. A.K.A-Lady Sumo and Lord Jeff-"

"Uh, Clarence...Not to burst your bubble, but...don't princesses usually fall in love with the knights?" Jeff commented awkwardly while raising his hand.

A tiny wave of giggles shook the bus causing Jeff to turn a dark shade of red. Sumo nudged Jeff lightly in the ribs. "Come on, Jeff, it's just a story!"

"Yeah!" The bus agreed.

Jeff flushed darker while bringing his knees to his chin. "Whatever. Please continue."

"Now...onto the story!" Clarence said while shifting his hands as if transporting his fellow peers to a magical place.

/

The sun was particularly nice today as it hung in the light blue sky of the Kingdom of Aberdale.

King Clarence inhaled the air deeply and sighed in content. "Well, Hornsby," Clarence honked his horn and giggled. "Today is going to be a great day! The sun is shining and I had bacon for breakfast! Isn't that a saying or something?"

*honk*

"I know! Who do you think you are, my mom-?"

There was a knock on the main chambers door. "Your Majesty?! I have more than urgent news!"

King Clarence opened the chamber doors and his smile brightened a considerable amount. "Ahh, Lord Jeff! And, may I ask where the Lady Sumo is today?"

Lord Jeff, the Shiny Knight, busted inside and slammed the doors closed before locking them behind him. "The princess was kidnapped!" Jeff cried out.

The King gasped in horror. "What?! How did this happen?! When did this happen?! Oh, Jeff! This is awful! You two just got married!-"

/

"I'm sorry, what?" Jeff sputtered out. "Married? I think you're going a little fast, Clarence!" Which wasn't a lie. Clarence was skimming over much needed details and the story seemed shorted and less action packed then assumed.

Everyone else seemed to be enticed by it, though.

Clarence shrugged and shooshed him. "I'm still telling my story, Jeff. Be patient!"

"Y-yeah, but-!"

"Hush up, Jeff and let Clarence finish!" Sumo snapped. Clarence nodded a thank you and started once again.

/

Lord Jeff let out a distressed noise. "What am I going to do, Sire?" He asked hopelessly.

King Clarence knew that this wasn't going to be an easy task. First, they needed to determine who took the princess. "Do you remember who stole Lady Sumo?" He asked.

Lord Jeff tilted his head towards the large window before gazing outside. "All I remember was sitting on the ground, beneath the biggest oak I could salvage for us, and, when I turned my back for only a moment, she was caught in the grasp of a humongous dragon. I tried to fend for us both...but, the next thing I knew...Lady Sumo was...gone..." Lord Jeff chocked out.

The dirty blonde gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Lord Jeff asked in wonder.

"I believe we have liable suspect! What exactly did the Dragon look like?"

"It was Huge, had a maroon type skin color, three eyes. Possibly four, if I counted correctly. But that's all I got before it took off into flight."

King Clarence squinted his eyes as he paced out of the chamber and down the halls of the castle until he was outside. Lord Jeff followed in suit.

"Your Majesty?" Lord Jeff questioned. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to pay a little visit to our good friend, King Belson..."

/

"Finally!" Belson interrupted the story gaining odd glances from his fellow class members. He couched awkwardly "Er, I- uh, I mean...your story is super lame, Clarence."

Clarence dismissed this and continued.

/

"So, Lady Sumo, is it? Where's your knight in shining armor now, huh?" King Belson gave an evil crackle. Lady Sumo growled. "My 'knight in shining armor' will be here any minute, you jerk!"

King Belson signaled for his Darkish Knight to bang on the bars of the cell Lady Sumo was in to quiet the princess.

This only angered her even more. "Ooh-ho when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what?" The jester popped his head through the doorway. King Belson whipped his head around and shooed the jester and apprentice away. "Sir Nathan and I are dealing just fine. Leave." He ordered.

The two left.

/

"Clarence, why does this story not make any sense? I mean, how did the knight and princess get married? Why is King Belson so evil? Why is there a chunk of the story missing?" Kimby asked.

Chelsea crossed her arms. "I thought there would be blood and guts. Honestly, your lack of excitement amuses me more than the story." She raised an eyebrow.

"Can I continue? Things are just starting to get good!"

"Whatever."

/

Lord Jeff and King Clarence snuck into the castle and tried to listen as to where Lady Sumo might be hidden.

"The princess is down there!" King Clarence pointed down a long set of stairs. Lord Jeff, with his knightly agility speed down the staircase; jumping over some rails in order to save time.

By the time the King had reached the bottom, he was panting like a dog.

Lord Jeff took a half step away from the King and pressed his ear to the door. Inside, he heard the sound of someone's evil laughter and the shouts of an upset Lady Sumo.

King Clarence mouthed that they should enter on the count of three. With nod of understanding, Lord Jeff waited for his leaders orders.

"One...Two...THREE!"

They busted down the door and caught the culprit red-handed.

"I KNEW IT!" Lord Jeff shouted.

King Belson clutched his Knights arm and lunged him towards King Clarence and Lord Jeff.

Both jumped out of the way before The Darkish Knight was able to swing his sword in their directions. "Kings aren't supposed to fight!" King Clarence called out to Lord Jeff.

Lord Jeff spotted his target objective across the dungeon like room and the flames of anger ignited inside of him. "gggaaaaAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed as he sped as fast as he could towards the Darkish Knight.

Their swords clashed and clanged in the sharpest noises.

Their battle cries echoed off of the thick walls.

Finally, towards the end of a much to heated battle, Lord Jeff had felt hopeless. He was swept onto the cold ground and was on his back. The Darkish Knight had his sword held up to Lord Jeff's neck.

A screech was heard coming from a distant wall.

Lord Jeff managed to squirm out from beneath the Darkish Knight in time for Lady Sumo to attack the Darkish Knight!

After a seemingly long period of time had passed, accompanied by the horrid sounds of both the Darkish Knight screams and the punches being inflicted on him, the waters were calm once more.

Lady Sumo had-

/

"Rushed into the arms of her husband, they kissed, King Clarence and King Belson signed a peace treaty. Blah, blah, blah, THE END!"

There was a long pause before Sumo slowly started to clap.

Then, out of no where, the whole bus burst out into a roar of claps and whooping. Even Jeff contributed to the fanfare.

"Alright, children," The bus driver said as turned the key and tell engine drowned out the children's cheers. "It seems the bus has been magically fixed, if that's even possible, so please take your previous seats as we continue our trip. Thank you." The bus driver turned and raised a suggestive eyebrow at Ms. Baker. "You know, I could make it up to you..."

Ms. Baker rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Not on your life..."

...

"That was an awesome field trip!"

"Yeah, it wasn't as boring as the other ones."

"True!"

Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo were the last ones off the bus.

"Come on, guys! Let's hurry inside! Ms. Baker ordered a bunch of pizza and other good food!" Clarence swung his arms as he sprinted inside of the school.

Jeff and Sumo walked side by side, a little closer than before, as they reached the front doors.

Before Sumo opened the right door, Jeff cut him off and grabbed the handle. "Allow me to get the door for you, milady."

Sumo rolled his eyes and gave a feminine bow. "Why thank you!" He said like a girl.

They both laughed, and walked into class.

**I'm bad at ending stories, especially when it's my first one...OH BUT I LOVE WRITING! Hope you guys liked it!**

**much love, **

**that14yearold**

**((Spacing is a little off on here due to the fact that I wrote this over on Wattpad))**


End file.
